A Heroes Journey
by ultimo thy fiction writer
Summary: After accidentally killing his brother, Peter needs to get as far from New York as possible and decides to visit an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

This is AU season 2 for Heroes and AU season 7 for Smallville. When Peter exploded, he killed Nathan. Wracked with guilt, he decides he can't go back to New York. Everyone else in the cast goes back to their lives as best they can. On the Smallville side of things, Chloe survives her near-death experience of healing Lois, Clark saves Lex's life and defeats Bizarro. Kara hasn't come to Earth yet. Lois moves to Midway City to get a better reporting job. Also, Peter is younger, only about two years older than Chloe. That's basically all you need to know.

Peter was walking. He had been for several months, never staying too long in one city. He didn't want his mother to find him. She would only bring him home, tell him that Nathan's death wasn't his fault. He didn't want to hear that and he couldn't go back to New York. His life there was over. Without Nathan, he had no idea what to do. Metropolis was his latest destination. He spent a few years there as a kid and kept in touch with one of his classmates, Chloe Sullivan, through e-mail. From Chloe's last e-mail he found out that she worked at the Daily Planet. He planned to visit her at work for a while and then get out as soon as possible. She always made him laugh and he couldn't allow himself to feel happy for too long. He didn't deserve it. But he desperately wanted to see someone who could remind him of better times, if only for a short while.

Chloe's world was almost unrecognizable from what it was just a few short months ago. Her best friend was dead. Her cousin was gone, moved to another city. She and Jimmy had a falling out and he moved to Star City to take a photography job. And to top it all off, Clark, the one person she thought she could count on to be there for her had completely thrown himself into his superheroics and barely spoke to her. She was truly alone now. Sometimes she wished she could have just stayed in Metropolis and never moved to Smallville. Life was better there. She didn't have people with telekinesis or some power trying to kill her on a weekly basis. She was just a kid. How she missed those days.

Lex was a broken man. Lana, the woman he loved more than anything in the world was gone forever. His life had been saved, but everyday he wished he would have died. Anything would have been better than the guilt he felt for deceiving her about her pregnancy. All he had left were his Luthorcorp projects. A few days ago, a team of his acquired the corpse of some sort of super-being from New York. He was determined to revive this man and discover how he gained all of the abilities he supposedly had. Abilities he would take for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Clark. Pick up." Chloe was calling Clark outside the Daily Planet building. They were supposed meet for lunch in ten minutes. He had already missed four lunch dates that month so she wanted to make sure he'd actually show up this time, but she wasn't holding her breath.

"Hey, Chloe, about our lunch date today, I-

"Won't be able to make it? The shock is overwhelming."

"I'm sorry. Bart and I are putting out fires in Los Angeles."

"It's fine. I can't be mad at you, obviously. I just wish you'd take a breather for five minutes."

"I will. Soon. Bye."

And with that, he hung up. "Less syllables, please. You're talking me to death."

Chloe started the trek to the local deli to eat yet another sandwich by herself. _God, I need a boyfriend. Maybe I should try . I can just imagine what I'd write on my profile now. 'Hi, I'm a meteor freak whose life is constantly in danger. And I'm looking for love. Unless you're a serial killer. Ha ha.' I'd be an even bigger social pariah than I am now. If that's possible._

Chloe was so deep in thought that she didn't notice she was being followed. Her follower pushed her into an alley and pulled a gun on her.

"Hand over the purse. Now."

Peter Petrelli had made it to Metropolis and was on his to the Daily Planet building, hoping to catch Chloe before she went to lunch. _Just get in, talk to her for a few minutes, get out. Don't get hypnotized by her incredible smile and great sense of humor. God, what am I doing?_

He sat down on a bench to try and get himself together, the thought of just leaving passing his mind more than once. Until he lifted his head and looked across the street. A mugger had pulled a woman into an alley and had a gun on her. Wasting no time, he teleported across the street and threw the mugger into the wall using his telekinesis.

"Are you all right…Chloe?"


	3. Chapter 3

"P-Peter? How'd you do that? Have you ever been to Smallville?"

"Smallville? No, why would you ask that?"

_That has to be it. He's a meteor freak like me._

"Meteor freak? What's that?"

"Whoa…you can read minds, too?"

"Yeah, I should've asked for your permission, I'm sorry, but I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't freak. Not that you wouldn't have a right to, of course."

"Believe it or not, superpowers don't surprise me. It's the fact that you have them. Many of them, it seems."

"I was hoping that wouldn't have to be a topic of conversation when I came by to see you, but that ship's definitely sailed by now, hasn't it?"

"Definitely. Look, I'm gonna call the police. Why don't you meet me at Phil's Diner and we'll talk there."

"That place where we'd get milkshakes? Sure, see you there." _I hope._

And with that, Peter vanished. Chloe called the police and it wasn't long before an officer came and took the guy away. While she was making her way towards the diner, her head was full of a million questions. _How did Peter do those things? If he'd never been to Smallville, did that mean there were other ways of having abilities besides meteor infection? Is Peter single?_ Before she knew it, the ten minute walk to the diner was over and she was sitting in a booth across from her old friend.

"I hope that you don't mind that I ordered for you already. I was starving."

"I don't know if I should take offense to the fact that you assumed I still eat my cheese burgers cut in half or find it sweet." She looked towards the ceiling and seemed to be in deep concentration. "Sweet wins."

"Whew. Close call. So what's a meteor freak exactly?"

Chloe looked around to make sure they had relative privacy and went into a full explanation of the meteor shower that struck Smallville in 1989 and how fragments of the meteors had strange effects on people. Peter listened intently and seem unscathed by any of the things Chloe had just told him.

"So none of what I just told you bothers you? At all?"

"If you had told me this about a year or so ago, then maybe. But after what I went through last fall, that doesn't even faze me."

Peter began explaining how he discovered his abilities and that other people around the world had abilities, too. He told her about Sylar and how he saved a cheerleader in Texas that wound up being his niece. Against his better judgment, he even told her about how he nearly blew up New York City, and how his brother Nathan had perished while trying to help Peter control his nuclear abilities.

"Wow, and I thought I had problems. I'm so sorry, Peter." She reached across the table and touched his hand. "You know it wasn't your fault right?"

Peter pulled his hand away from hers. "No, Chloe, it was. If I hadn't been so scared, it I had had better control over my abilities, Nathan would still be alive."

"You thought you were a ticking time bomb, you had every right to be scared. When he flew you away from Kirby Plaza, Nathan knew exactly what he was getting into. He knew how much worse the explosion could've been if he hadn't taken you away and been there with you to calm you down. It was a noble sacrifice and one he was fully aware he was making."

"Really? What makes you such an expert on the way my brother thinks?

"I may have never met him, but from your e-mails I can tell how much he loved you, even if you doubted it sometimes."

There was a long silence between them, neither one knowing what to say for the longest time. A few minutes after they finished eating, Peter finally spoke.

"Maybe you're right, but I can't go back to New York, not yet. I can't face my mother, or Claire. I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

"Then stay here, in Metropolis, take all the time you need. I may even be able to get you a job in the mail room at the Daily Planet, if you're interested."

"Alright. Wait, I can't live here. If my mother's searching for me then I'm sure this is one of the places on her list."

Chloe thought hard for a second. "I think I know a friend who wouldn't mind you staying with him at his place in Smallville. He's hardly ever there anyway. I'll call him and have him meet us back at the Planet. But first, we indulge ourselves in chocolate milkshake goodness."

Peter laughed. For the first time in a long time, he felt at ease.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark ran to Metropolis as fast as he could, so in other words, it took him about five seconds to get there. Chloe had called and said it was "urgent". As he walked towards Chloe's desk at the Daily Planet, Clark thought to himself,

_I know I should be spending a little more time with Chloe, but the last thing I need is another lecture about 'taking it easy'. I can't afford to do that anymore. Not when there's someone out there who needs help. _

As Clark made his way to the bottom of the stairwell leading to Chloe's floor, he saw her standing there waiting for him.

"So what's this about, Chloe?"

"Hi Clark, nice to see you, too. I'm doing just dandy."

Clark sighed.

"How have you been?"

"Besides being mugged a few hours ago, never better."

"You were mugged? I'm so sorry, I should've been there."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have said it like that. You can't always be there. Besides, I posted ads and it looks like I have a new guy eager for your old job."

Chloe pointed to her desk where Peter was sitting awkwardly.

"That guy saved you? Who is he?"

"Now, now, do I detect a hint of jealousy? I'm kidding! You're still my number one superhero. But you could repay your recent absenteeism in my life by doing my old friend over there a favor."

"What would that be?"

"Could you possibly let him stay with you for a while?"

"Stay with me? On my farm? You're joking, right? You can't just open up my home to anyone."

"I know, and he's not just anyone. We've been friends for years now. Him staying with me would just be a tad awkward right now. Plus, it's not like your ever home anyway."

"You didn't tell him that, did you."

"Yes, but relax. I didn't tell him it was because you were out crisscrossing the globe saving lives at super speed. I realize it's a lot to ask, but I'd really appreciate it if you just gave him a chance. He could do some chores at the farm to help out. Not that you need the help."

"…I guess it'd be okay, but this is just temporary."

"Of course. Thank you so much. I have to go run an errand really fast so I thought you guys could get to know each other while I'm out. There's an extra chair by my desk."

"Um, Chloe-"

"Don't worry. You guys actually have more in common than you'd think."

Clark walked towards Chloe's desk and introduced himself. Peter did the same. Neither one quite knew how to handle being thrust into an awkward situation like this so they mostly remained silent until Clark thought of a question that could get a conversation going.

"So how do you know Chloe exactly?"

"Um, kind of a weird story, my uncle lives here in Metropolis and my parents sent me here for my freshman year of high school. My father said it was to instill independence in me, but I think it was really that he and my mom were having problems and they wanted to focus working on their marriage without me around. Anyway, I did so well in math that my teacher sort of volunteered me to tutor a bunch of seventh graders."

"Math's never really been Chloe's strongest subject."

"Tell me about it. But I'm glad because she was one of the few friends I made while I was here. By the end of the school year my parents were ready for me to come home again so I went back to New York. Chloe and I exchanged e-mail addresses and we've kept in contact ever since. How do you know her?"

"In eighth grade her dad got a job at the Luthorcorp plant in Smallville and I was assigned to show her around. The rest is history."

"So about me living with you-"

"It's fine, trust me. My mom's in the Senate and my dad…passed away about a year and a half ago so I've got a lot of empty space to myself."

"I'm sorry about your dad. Mine passed away about the same time yours did."

They both just sat there for a second, neither one needing to say anything. Peter empathized with Clark completely. It was something he hadn't been able to do since before his fight with Sylar. Maybe he wasn't dead inside anymore after all.

"Chloe said you're not home very much."

"Um, I'm not actually. I do a lot of…charity work that keeps me busy." _Charity work? I'm sure he's completely convinced._

Peter buried his face in his hands for a second, not wanting the fact that he could hear what Clark just thought to show on his face. Clark may be hiding something, but he was giving Peter a place to live so he could let it go.

"Charity work? That's good. Did Chloe tell you where she was going?"

"No, but whatever she's doing, hopefully she's staying out of trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

Lex was walking through one of his labs, checking on the progress of his scientists. To the public, it was just a research facility. In reality, it was a place where they conducted experiments on those who had been affected by the meteors that had twice struck Smallville, a 33.1 facility.

"Dr. Fowler, give me good news on what you and your scientists have been working on here."

"Well, Mr. Luthor, I'm proud to say that attempts to clone the test subjects you recommended have been a complete success. We'll have to do some follow-up tests over the next few days to be sure, but I'm confident that they'll be in perfect mental and physical health."

"Excellent. Once I've judged the specimens myself we can move on to phase two of Project: Afterlife and begin work on Mr. Gray."

Suddenly, a young female scientist walked up to them frantically.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but there's a reporter here who wants to ask you a couple of questions, says she know you."

"Chloe Sullivan. How did she get past security? Nevermind, have her escorted out. I have nothing to say to her."

Just as Lex was about to continue his conversation with Dr. Fowler, an explosion occurred from somewhere within the building. Fowler grabbed a radio that was attached to his coat and tried to talk to one of his assistants.

"Fields, what's going on in the east wing?"

"It's awful, Simon! When they gained consciousness, they were immediately in a blind rage, all three of them. At first they were screaming for their parents. When we tried to contain them, their powers activated. They started blasting everything and everyone in sight. It's like rage is the only emotion they feel. We f-"

Before Dr. Fields could finish her sentence, she herself was caught in another explosion.

"Evacuate the building. Anyone who's left, anyway. And bring me Miss Sullivan. We have to make sure she get's out safely."

He may not like Chloe much anymore or her meddling in his affairs, but she was Lana's best friend and he wouldn't allow her to die like this.

"Sullivan's disappeared, sir."

"I'll find her. The rest of you find who you can and get out."

"But, sir, shouldn't you let security look for-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Following their boss's orders, everyone around Lex ran to find the nearest exit.

Meanwhile (I love saying that) Chloe was tiptoeing around corridors of the building, not quite sure what was going on. She knew that whatever it was, she would need Clark's help so she decided to give him a call.

Back at Chloe's desk, Clark, who had been talking to Peter for over an hour by this point,

picked up his phone.

"Clark, I'm gonna need you to do that special kind of help you love to do so much. I snuck into a Luthorcorp lab on Kring Street because a source of mine told me they were doing weird experiments on meteor freaks here."

"33.1."

"Exactly. I wanted to get a comment from ol' Lexy, but then I heard this massive explosion followed by lots of screaming. Never a good thing. I ran to another wing of the building to take advantage of this mass hysteria, but I thought I'd call you in case that big boom was more than just an accident."

"I'm on my way."

Clark hung up the phone and thought of an excuse to get away from Peter.

"That was Chloe. She needs my help on the story she's working on. She said it's best if you stay here. We'll be back soon."

"What? Why can't I come? Just let me grab my jacket."

Peter turned around and put his jacket on. When he turned to look at Clark, he was gone.

_Strange, but I've seen stranger. If Chloe's in trouble, I think I'm a little more equipped to help her than you are, Clark._ Peter found an empty closet and teleported to this lab where Chloe was.

Outside of the lab, everyone who had tried to escape had become trapped in a giant cage of fire. Rick Garrison, the oldest of the pyrokinetic siblings, was enjoying making his victims suffer before he killed them. The Garrison kids, Rick, Haley, and Patrick, watched their parents die in front of them during the last meteor shower, while they were stuck under the debris of their house. Now the rage they felt at their inability to save them was the only thing they could feel. Clark appeared a few feet behind Rick. He opened his mouth to try and reason with Rick, but there was no hope. Whoever Rick used to be was not in this experiment. Rick shot a blast of flame at Clark that he was able to dodge. He tried to get closer to Rick talk sense into him, but Rick just continued back away and shooting flame blasts at him. When Clark finally had him backed into a corner, he jumped on top of him and slammed a fireball into his face. Clark grabbed him and slammed him into the wall as lightly as he could, which still knocked him unconscious. He used his super breath to blow away the fire cage trapping all of the lab personnel and ran inside to find Chloe.

_Come on, Chloe. You don't even have to say a word. I just need you to think loud enough for me to hear you._

Peter had been walking around the lab looking for Chloe, trying to pick up on her thoughts, so far to no avail. Finally, he picked up on something and found her. Only they weren't from her head. They were from Lex Luthor's. Lex had found Chloe, but had only succeeded in leading the two youngest Garrison siblings straight to them. Using his invisibility, Peter tripped Lex as he and Chloe ran past him, causing him to fall and hit his head. Once he became visible again, Chloe looked at him shocked.

"Peter, thank God you're here. Those two chasing us, they're mindless. From what I've gathered, they're…clones."

Not even having time to react, Peter got in front of Chloe to protect her from two blasts of flame that were coming towards them. Peter yelled in agony. By the time the siblings decided to stop, there was almost nothing recognizable about Peter's back. Chloe gasped once she got a look at it, but it had already begun healing and within seconds all signs of a burn were gone. Peter pushed Chloe behind a corner. Haley and Patrick came at him with their fists on fire and began punching away at him. They were hitting him so hard and so fast that he could barely concentrate. Eventually, after some struggling, he was able to teleport ten feet behind them. He slammed them both against the wall with his telekinesis, knocking them out.

"Are you okay, Chloe?"

"I think I should be asking you that question. For a second-"

Suddenly, and without warning, both of the Garrison kids spontaneously combusted, proving that they weren't real people after all. Before either of them could say a word, Clark walked up.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"

"From the way you were acting I could tell Chloe was in trouble so I took a short cut to this lab to try and help."

"A short cut?"

"Why don't you boys discuss traveling routes later? The both of you can drag Lex outside for me."

Outside there were ambulances waiting for all of the injured lab workers. Chloe made sure Lex was taken care of and then she and the guys bolted to her car to avoid talking to police. On the drive back to the Daily Planet, Chloe posed a question.

"So how did the convo go? You boys gonna be roomies now?"

"Yes we are. I told him he could stay at the farm for as long as he needed to. And you're right, we do have a lot in common. And I'm sure we'll discover more things as time goes on."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Luthor! I accept full responsibility for what happened at the lab. Give me another chance and I-"

"Give you another chance? Last night was a disaster! You're lucky all I'm doing is firing you after the mess you made. Now get off my property."

"But Mr. Luthor-"

"Leave while you still can. Anton, escort him out."

Anton, one of Lex's security guards, grabbed Dr. Fowler by the arm and led him out of the mansion. Once they had left the room, Lex walked over to his fireplace and screamed in frustration. A beautiful, red-haired young woman walked to Lex and tried to comfort him.

"Lex, don't let this one scientist's incompetence discourage you. You will find a way to perfect this cloning process. I know you will. You can do anything you put your mind to."

"You're right, Ms. Mercer. I can do this, because I'm not fooling around any more. I'm going straight to the best geneticist in the world. Get me Paul Westfield."

"Paul Westfield? He's the director of Cadmus Labs."

"I own Cadmus Labs. If I want him to do this, he will do it."

"Yes, sir. I'll get him started right away."

With that, Tess Mercer walked out of the room, eager to grant Lex's wishes. There was no one she respected more. She would do anything he asked of her.

Back at the Kent farm, Peter was having a rough time trying to accomplish the tasks Clark had asked him to do before he had left that morning. He was a city kid and had never been on a farm in his life. He was almost looking forward to starting his boring job of sorting mail at the Daily Planet. At least then he would get to see Chloe. Maybe she could answer his question of how Clark had gotten the lab as fast as he did.

_Maybe Clark's a meteor freak, too. Or what if he's just like me. Even if he was, Chloe'd probably never tell me. She's fiercely loyal to her friends. And she's smart. And funny and caring and adorable. And…I need to shut up now._

As if to give him just the event to break up his thoughts, Chloe came pulling in.

"Hey, farm boy, thought I'd offer you a lift to your first day of work."

"Thanks, but I was planning on using my own method of transportation."

"When was the last time you actually rode in a car?"

"When I was trying to get my niece out of New York and escape my destiny of being an atomic bomb. Wow, I'm depressing to be around."

"It's okay. Changing subjects, where's Clark?"

"Not sure. He showed me how to do a few things around here and then took off without really saying where he was going. Is he always so cryptic?"

"Clark? Cryptic? No!"

They both shared a laugh.

"Get used to it. We've been best friends for years and even I don't know where he is half the time."

"Have you and Clark only ever been friends? I remember you saying you were going to the spring formal with him your freshman year, but you never really said anything else about it."

"That never really went anywhere. After the dance, he said he didn't want to ruin our friendship and, out of fear, I agreed. I expressed how I felt about him a few times after that, but alas, my love was unrequited. Gosh, now I'm sounding depressing."

"I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It wasn't easy, but I'm over Clark now. I promise."

"Um, I'm gonna go take a shower. If you don't mind waiting a few minutes, I'd love to keep you company."

"Go. Shower away."

Peter went inside and put his shower on cold. Very cold.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry we had to take this detour, but I promise this will be quick."

Chloe apologized to Peter. They were inside Smallville Savings & Loan so that Chloe could deposit her latest paycheck.

"It's fine, Chloe. I'm enjoying taking my time to get somewhere for once."

Right after Chloe had made the deposit and they were headed towards the door, a shady looking man who had walked in moments before opened the door for a few guys in clown masks and made an announcement as one of the masked men stood watch.

"Ladies and gentleman, just stay where you are. We want the bank's money, not yours. Do as my friends say and no one will get hurt."

The leader went to talk to the bank manager as thug #2 began giving commands to all of the bank's occupants.

"Everyone throw your cell phones in the middle of the room. All cell phones in the middle of the room now. If anyone tries to be a hero, you'll see just how short our patience can be."

_Hey Pete, you can stop time right? Why don't you do that? You could tie them all up in a neat little package before they even knew what happened._

_If you remember correctly, the man I got the ability from couldn't control it. He's lost somewhere in the timestream for all I know. Messing with time is too risky. But it's not like I'm helpless without that ability._

Clark was walking toward the Smallville Savings & Loan to deposit a check he had gotten for selling several dozen artichokes to one of Smallville's wealthier families. His moment of relative peace was interrupted when he heard a gunshot come from the bank. Using his x-ray vision and super-hearing, he could see that a few thugs were trying to steal the bank's money and that one of the four had just shot one of the bank's occupants. And to top it all off, Peter and Chloe were inside. The police were nowhere in sight, so obviously the thugs had managed to disable any silent alarms. Clark called the police and decided to hang back, but kept his eyes and ears on the bank in case he needed to step in.

_Are you gonna step in now, or are you gonna let someone else get shot?_

_I've got a plan._

The four thugs began working their way outside loading all of the money they could carry into their car out front. Using his telekinesis, he forced the last bag violently through the front door breaking the glass. The other bags followed. Everyone around was completely dumbfounded. Using the confusion to his advantage, Peter went invisible and fought all of the thugs. Without being able to see who they were fighting, Peter took them all out quickly. Seeing the police pull up, Peter quickly went back inside and became visible again. All the while, Clark was watching everything.

_I knew there was something different about him. He must have a meteor ability like Chloe. Or several of them, from the looks of it._

Back inside the bank, everyone had ran out, except for Peter and Chloe, who had stayed behind to tend to the gunshot victim.

"Chloe, this guy's lost a lot of blood. The ambulance won't get him to the hospital in time. It's time you showed me your superpowers."

Chloe nodded and bent down to the floor. A flash of light emitted from her hands and within seconds, all signs of the wound were completely gone. Chloe smiled and then fell over. Peter worriedly grabbed her and tried to make sure she was okay.

"You never told me that healing others took a toll on you."

"Oh, did I forget that? Must have slipped my mind."

Peter helped her to her feet.

"So, two superpowered people go to a bank and it just happens to get robbed? How cliché is that?" 

Peter laughed and they walked outside to actually talk to the police this time. Clark saw that they were okay and ran away at superspeed. He didn't know how to react to his newfound knowledge and didn't want to have to speak to either of them right now.

At the Luthor mansion, Lex was waiting urgently. Tess was able not only to get Paul Westfield to agree to work on Project: Afterlife, but he also agreed to speak with Lex right away. Just when he thought he couldn't handle the anticipation anymore, Tess and Westfield walked into his study.

"Mr. Westfield, this is-"

"Lex Luthor, I know. Ms. Mercer here has filled me in on all the details of this project, Mr. Luthor, and I must say, I'm a little insulted you didn't come to me first."

"Simon Fowler was one of Luthorcorp's top geneticists."

"Simon Fowler is an imbecile. It took him three months to produce those unstable atrocities. I can produce a perfect duplicate of Gabriel Gray in two weeks, and he'll possess all the memories and abilities he possessed up to the time of his death."

"That's a bold claim, Mr. Westfield. Are you sure you can back it up?"

"If I can't, I'll retire from my post at Cadmus Labs."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Tess, get this man anything he asks for. His feats will be legendary and I don't want the history books to say that I didn't give him everything I could to help him accomplish them."


	8. Chapter 8

For the past seven days, Clark has done all that he can do to stay away from Peter and Chloe. The few times he has spoken to Peter, the conversation has mostly been limited to Peter's farm duties. Not knowing what to do about this, Clark has turned to an unlikely source for advice.

"Are you sure I'm the guy you want to talk to about this?"

Oliver asked this question right before shooting an arrow through the hand of a potential car jacker. Oliver was in his Green Arrow guise and he and Clark were on a rooftop in Star City.

"Seriously, you need more guy friends."

"Don't I know it? Any advice at all?"

"From everything you've told me, he sounds like a hero. You should confront him about what you know. Maybe we could even get him to join our little team."

"I know a thing or two about keeping secrets. If he really doesn't want to tell me, I'm not sure if I should pry."

"Not sure if you should pry? Prying is what you do best. If you didn't pry, Bart, Vic, A.C. and I may not even be your friends."

"Purse snatcher. Hold on."

Clark ran down the side and to a street eight blocks away. He knocked the thief out, gave the purse back to its rightful owner and returned to the rooftop, all at superspeed.

"I hate to admit it, but you may be right. I should just tell him I know what he can do and go from there. Besides, it could be nice having another hero in Metropolis again."

"How quickly you replace me. Now go on. You're ruining my mojo."

Clark smiled, nodded, and headed back towards Smallville.

Tess walked into Westfield's personal laboratory at Cadmus Labs and was astonished at what she found. Westfield inside talking to a living, breathing clone of the one called Sylar.

"Ms. Mercer, what are you doing here unannounced?"

"I have a better question. Why did you lie to Mr. Luthor about the full extent of your abilities? You said it'd take you two weeks to produce a duplicate of Sylar."

"No, I said two weeks for a perfect duplicate. This is just my first try. My next one will be the one I present to Mr. Luthor."

"What's wrong with the one sitting in this room?"

Westfield pulled her a little further from the table where Sylar sat and began whispering.

"I was only able to replicate in this first creation Sylar's intuitive aptitude and telekinetic abilities. There also seems to be something wrong with his mind. While he does possess all of the original's memories, he refers to Sylar as if he is a separate person and insists on being called Gabriel. He also wanted to wear glasses as if he needed them, but his vision is fine. My next attempt will be up to standard, I assure you."

"Would you mind if I spoke to him alone?"

"No, go ahead."

Tess walked to the table and sat across from Gabriel.

"Hello. My name is Tess. What's yours?"

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel? You're sure it's not Sylar?"

Gabriel visibly became very upset.

"No, no. That's not me. I'm nothing like that monster. He killed my mother. He killed a lot of people but he's dead now. Forever."

"Okay. What do you remember about that night at Kirby Plaza in New York, last November?"

"Just that Sylar got into a fight with someone like him and was stabbed with a sword by a Japanese man."

"When you say 'someone like him' you mean what?"

"I don't know. Dr. Suresh never really had a name for us. I guess you could call us…metahumans."

"Metahumans. I see. Well, get some rest, Gabriel. I'll be back to see you tomorrow."

Tess got up and walked to the door where Westfield was standing.

"See him tomorrow? What do you mean?"

"He fascinating. He's completely disassociated himself from the horrible things he did. Almost as if he had two completely different personalities, one good, one evil, and you woke up the wrong one. Continue your work on the final product, but keep this one alive for now. I want more time with him."

"Sure. But it will cost double."

Tess nodded and left the lab.

It was morning time at the Kent farm and Clark determined to confront the inevitable and talk to Peter. He was sitting in the living room and had been waiting for Peter to wake up for over an hour. When he finally heard footsteps, Clark swallowed hard and faced his fear.

"Peter, we need to talk about the things you can do."


	9. Chapter 9

"The things I can do? You mean, like my farm chores? Do I need to do more? Because I will."

"I don't mean your farm chores, Peter. I mean your abilities, your powers."

Peter swallowed hard and realized he had been found out.

"How do you know? I thought I was being careful."

"You were, but I saw you use your abilities last week at the bank. I was on my way there to deposit a check when it was being robbed."

"You saw me? What do you mean you saw me? The only time I was outside, I was invisible."

"I saw you because I can see through things. I…I have abilities of my own."

"You do? Did you get your powers from the meteors like Chloe or were you born with your powers like I was?"

"None of the above, actually. Let's just say I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?"

Clark thought about how to word his answer, not wanting to give Peter too much information.

"I'm from another world."

"Really? Cool."

"You're not gonna freak out? Call me a monster or something?"

"You look pretty normal to me. And no, I won't tell anyone your secret."

"How did you…?"

_I can read minds, Clark._

"Oh. How do you have all of these different kinds of abilities?"

"I'm what you might call an empathic mimic."

Clark poured them both some orange juice and Peter began telling him telling him about all of the abilities he had picked up. When he mentioned he could travel through time, Clark jumped up.

"You could bring Lana back!"

Clark cursed himself immediately after making the statement. He knew it wasn't right to ask, but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't. He missed Lana more than anything.

"Clark, I can't change fate. I'm sorry. And I've already decided not to use that ability again. The guy I got it from is lost in the time stream somewhere. It's too dangerous."

"But she died in a car explosion. Almost no trace of her body was left over. We could bring her forward to now. Everyone will still think she died. Nothing has to change. I'm asking you to do this just this one time. I never got to say goodbye to her."

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no. If fate said that's when she was supposed to die, then that's when she was supposed to die."

Clark was furious. He got up and punched a hole in the wall and then ran out of the house. Peter called after him, but Clark couldn't hear it. He was already miles away.

It didn't take much running for Clark to realize it was wrong for him to pressure Peter into using his ability for his own selfish reasons. He was just going to have to accept that Lana was gone and wasn't coming back. He headed back home to apologize to Peter. He was surprised to find that the hole was already fixed.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do that. It was stupid and selfish of me."

"It was, but I completely understand. I would've asked the same thing if I was in your position. All is forgiven."

"Thank you. How'd you fix the wall already? Do you have superspeed, too?"

"No, I stopped time and fixed it."

Clark was more than a little dismayed that Peter already seemed to be contradicting himself in regards to his time manipulation ability. Peter sensed this right away and explained himself.

"When you left, I started thinking. I thought about how you said you never got to say goodbye to Lana. Maybe that's why I have this power, to give people one last chance to say goodbye to their loved ones. As long as I use it sparingly, I should be fine."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm gonna give you a chance to get some closure. Have one final talk with her."

Peter reached out and touched Clark's shoulder. Clark blinked and suddenly they were in the alley where Lana died. Clark saw Lana open the door to her car and suddenly, everything stopped.

"What did you do?"

"I stopped time. Once I touch her, she'll be outside of time like us. She'll still have to die, but you can take all the time you want to talk to her."

Peter walked over to where Lana stood and touched her shoulder. She looked around, very confused about what was going on. Clark, unable to contain himself, began to tear up and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Clark, what's going on? What's happened?"

"I can answer that. My name's Peter Petrelli and I can control time, among other things."

"Peter Petrelli? As in Chloe's friend, Peter Petrelli? Nice to meet you, despite the very strange circumstances. How are you doing this?"

"That's not important, but what Clark has to tell you is. Clark, I'll be over here whenever you're ready."

Peter went and sat down a few dozen feet away from them.

"Clark, why are you speaking to me like this? There are easier ways."

"Lana, I'm from October of this year."

"If you're from October, then that means-"

"I'm from the future, yeah. I don't know how to tell you this, but by that time you're-"

"Dead. Don't look so surprised, Clark. I'm not. With the kind of life I got involved in when I married Lex, I'm almost surprised I've lasted as long as I did. Is this when I die?"

"Yes. There's a bomb in the car you're about to get into. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Don't be sorry. You saved me more times than I can count. I'm actually not sad that my life is about to end. Or I would've been, if you hadn't come back to speak to me one last time."

Clark started to cry. Lana pulled him close and hugged and kissed him.

"Tell me about what's happened since I've been gone."

"A lot has happened. Not a lot of good. My mom's in Washington, Lois is in Midway City, Jimmy and Chloe broke up and he moved to Star City. It's basically just me and Chloe. I haven't been as good of a friend to her as I should have. I haven't been around."

"What have you been doing?"

"I decided to start being proactive. I've been helping people, in Metroplis and all around the world."

"That's great, Clark. You're fulfilling your destiny. I'm so proud of you. But don't forget about Chloe. Don't forget about everything that makes you who you are."

"I'm trying, but it's so hard. Between running the farm and running around the world, Chloe seems to suffer the most."

"Maybe you need a special identity of your own. Like the Green Arrow." 

"Me in tights? I don't know."

Lana laughed.

"I'm sure you'll look great no matter what you wear. Think about it."

"I will. For you. Lana…I love you. I'm sorry I kept my secret from you all those years,"

"I love you so much, Clark. I understand why you kept your secret from me. If I had known, I would've been in even more danger, as hard as that is to believe. Now listen closely to what I'm about to say. I want you to move on with your life, Clark. Don't let my memory hold you back from anything, whether it's being the best hero you can be or letting someone else get close to you. Just make sure she loves you as much as I do and don't hesitate to let her know how lucky she is."

Clark tears up again, as does Lana.

"Now it's time for me to go. I'm sure I'm keeping my parents waiting."

They kiss once more, for the last time. Clark calls Peter over, and Lana asks for one final word with him.

"I can never thank you enough for this gift, Peter."

"I'm just doing the right thing."

She gives him a hug.

"And one more thing. Ask Chloe out already."

Peter and Lana smile at each other. Peter goes to where Clark is standing. He starts time again and they teleport back to the present just as Lana's car is exploding.

"Thank you for what you did, Peter. You didn't have to do it, but I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad I did, too. So, should we start chores?"

"I was thinking we'd skip chores today and ask Chloe if she wants to go to the park and throw the frisbee around."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	10. Chapter 10

Lex Luthor sat alone in his office in Metropolis, trying his best to get some work done. He found it hard to focus on anything but seeing Lana again. Once Paul Westfield had perfected a clone of Gabriel Gray, he would clone Lana a new body, one complete with all of the same abilities that Gray possessed. He would also do the same for himself. He and his love would walk the Earth as gods, the way it was supposed to be. While Lex began to get lost in this fantasy once more, his father, Lionel Luthor, walked in.

"Lex, son, putting in the long hours I see."

"Nothing more important than the company now, Dad. What brings you by?"

"I came to see if you'd like to accompany your father to Brandon Penn's masquerade ball tonight. It is Halloween you know."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"I see. Well, why don't you set this work aside and join me? There'll be plenty of women and alcoholic beverages if you catch my drift. What do you say?"

Lex got out of his seat and stood in front of his desk next to his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but not tonight. I have a project at our genetic research lab that I have to check up on. Go without me." 

"Lex, I've noticed that you've been spending much more time at that lab since Lana's death than you ever did before. Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"I think it's time for you to leave."

"Son, please listen to me. Lana is gone now and she's never coming back."

Lex became angry and punched Lionel in the face.

"Don't say that!"

"Even if you were able to clone her, it would only be a copy, a poor imitation. The Lana Lang you loved is gone for good. I'm your father, Lex. Let me be there for you. We can get through this together."

"If you won't leave, then I will. Happy Halloween."

Lex left the building and headed to the lab. Although Westfield still had three days, he wanted to check on his progress personally. He had sent Tess there a few days before and had rarely seen her since. While her comments were positive, she seemed to be holding something back. Lex was to invested in this for anything to go wrong, so he had to see Westfield's work and make sure everything was going to plan.

Inside the lab, Westfield was hard at work, his perfected clone of Gabriel Gray nearing completion. Tess was there as well, talking to Gabriel, Westfield's first cloning attempt. In fact, Tess had been spending most of her time there the past few days, most of which was spent talking to Gabriel. He fascinated her to no end. She had no idea how this sweet, innocent clock maker who loved his mother could also be the same person who murdered dozens in cold blood. Whether it was a mistake of Westfield's or just God's way of giving this creature a new start, he had little to no memory of the atrocities he committed as Sylar. Tess had given up trying to ask him questions about this part of his past. Instead they talked about their childhoods. He spoke with great disgust about his father, saying the only good thing he did was leave him his shop. He loved his mother very much, but always felt it hard to live up to the expectations she set for him. While he wanted to be special, he never felt like he was until now. He took great joy out of his ability. Sometimes he would move random objects with his mind again and again while Tess watched. Him being happy made her happy. Tess shared more about her background with him than she ever had with anyone, including Lex. She talked about how she spent a lot of time in an orphanage and that she bounced around a couple of different foster homes, some better than others. She ran away from the orphanage when she was sixteen and did what she had to do to survive. When she was nineteen, she tried to pick Lex's pocket. Instead of pressing charges he took her in and gave her a job as his assistant. She owed him a great debt for that. Gabriel seemed to be just as interested in her as she was in him. She would never admit it to anyone, especially Lex, but she was falling for him. Tonight, taking Gabriel's challenge that he could fix anything, she had brought assorted items like clocks, laptops and televisions for him to repair. While Gabriel was showing her what was wrong with her wristwatch, Lex walked in.

"What the hell is this? You've already completed your work, Dr. Westfield?"

Westfield walked over to the table where Lex, Tess and Gabriel were.

"No, Mr. Luthor. This man sitting with your assistant is nothing but a prototype. He's not the finished design that I intended to present to you. I was merely going to dispose of him but Ms. Mercer asked me not to."

"So you're keeping secrets from me now, Tess? After all I've done for you."

"No, Lex. I was just postponing on telling you. You see, he has no memory of what he did as Sylar. Think of the good he could do. His intuitive aptitude ability could help us to understand everything we've wanted to know about our 33.1 experiments. Please, Lex."

"I don't care about 33.1 anymore. This project here, Project: Afterlife, is all that matters to me. There's no room in the plan for a failed experiment. Get rid of him."

"You're not asking me to murder him?"

"You can't murder someone who's already dead. If you won't do it, I will."

Lex brought out his gun and pulled the trigger. Gabriel stopped it with telekinesis and used it to break the glass of a nearby window. He also used his TK to throw Lex away several feet.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. Please get out of here. Run."

He kissed her very quickly and then ran out of the window. When Lex got up he was angry, but his main concern was the task at hand. While he talked to Westfield about how the cloning process was coming along, all Tess could do was stare out the window and pray for Gabriel's safety.

Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet, Peter was getting ready to leave work. The past three days had been fantastic. He, Clark and Chloe had been doing all of the things that it seemed like they hadn't done in ages. The played miniature golf and laser tag, went to the movies, the mall, out to eat. They were doing things that normal young people would do and they had been enjoying every minute of it. He was about to teleport to the Kent farm where he, Clark and Chloe were going to watch some slasher flicks. When he turned to leave the mail room, he was shocked to see a familiar face at the door. It was the face of Noah Bennet.

"Hello Peter. It's been a long time."

If he was here, he knew his mother had something to do with it. He tried to teleport away, but was unable to. That's when The Haitian walked in the room from behind Noah.

"You didn't try to leave, did you? I brought my friend along in case you did. You need to come with us, Peter. Your mother's been worried sick."


	11. Chapter 11

Peter Petrelli was powerless to stop his current predicament. Literally. Noah Bennet's partner, The Haitian, had the power to block the abilities of other people like him. The plane ride to Primatech in Odessa, Texas was awkward to say the least. They wanted him to accompany them to go and see his mother, Angela Petrelli. He refused, but showing someone your gun is a good way to get them to change their mind. Once he didn't show up for the movie marathon he knew that Chloe and Clark would be looking for him. Finding him would be another matter entirely.

Clark was in his living room, looking at the slasher flicks that Lois had suggested they watch over the phone. He was startled when Chloe came busting through the door.

"Peter's missing!"

"Chloe calm down. Maybe he's just running a little late."

"He got off of work an hour ago. Plus he can teleport so being late really isn't possible."

"Good point. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"At first I thought that it might be Lex or someone working for him."

"Why would he have anything to do with this?"

"I thought kidnapping Peter could be his way of telling me to lay off the story I've been working on about his illegal cloning experiments. I called my friend Ron at the Planet to see if he saw Peter leave and he said he seemed to be escorted out by a guy in horn-rimmed glasses and someone he thought might be from Sudan or…Haiti."

"Didn't Peter talk about two people who fit that description? He said they worked for a company or something."

"It's called The Company. My guess is they wanna force some mother/son quality time on him. We just have to figure out where that would be."

"Didn't he say that all Primatech paper factories were really Company facilities? I'll go to everyone until I find him."

"Who knows how long that'll take?"

"I know, Chloe, but right now it's the only lead we have and I'm going to take it. I promise I'll bring him back to you."

In a blink of an eye, Clark was gone. All Chloe could do was sit and wait. And hope.

Meanwhile, Peter's plane had landed and he was being lead into a room at Primatech. The room was empty, save for a table and a few chairs in the middle. His mother was sitting there waiting for him. He had no idea what she was going to do. He expected a verbal thrashing for being responsible for the death of her firstborn. Instead, to his complete surprise, she stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Peter my son. I have missed you, so much."

Peter was completely floored by her affection.

"Mom, what's this about? Why did I need to be abducted?"

"I knew you'd never come if I tried to get in touch with you. This seemed like the only way."

"So you don't hate me for what I did?"

"No, no. I could never hate you, son. If anything, I hate myself. The plan I went along with to let you explode and kill all those people was…misguided, to say the least. I've come to realize the error of my ways over the past year. I hope you can forgive."

"But…Nathan…"

"Nathan was completely aware of the sacrifice he was making. Before he left, I begged him not to go, to just go through with the plan. He couldn't go through with it. He couldn't let you be alone when this happened. He said he loved me and that he hoped that one day I could see how wrong I was. That's your brother. He may make bad choices at times, but he always does the right thing in the end."

"Yeah. Yeah he does. So…what happened to everyone else that was at Kirby Plaza that night?"

"Matt Parkman survived his gun shot wound. He and his wife are raising their child in New York right now. They also adopted Molly Walker."

"You let them do that?"

"Yes, on the condition that she use her talents for us whenever we choose. Over the phone, of course. She's how we knew where you were. Dr. Suresh is still traveling the world, telling people about their abilities. All we ask is that he notifies us of the most dangerous ones. Niki Sanders, the woman who tried to help you in your fight, I've been told, moved back to Nevada with her husband and son. Apparently they've been helping people in their own way."

"What about Hiro Nakamura? Have you been able to find him?"

"Somewhat. We've seen men in photographs going back to 1899 that bare a strong resemblance to him. Our guess is that he can't control his time-travel ability anymore."

"I was afraid of that."

"That hasn't stopped his friend Ando from looking for him though."

"I didn't think it would. So how about Claire? How is she?"

"I can answer that."

Noah Bennett walked into the room and leaned against the edge of the table.

"We moved to California. Claire's gotten back into cheerleading again. She's just doing her best to try and get her old life back. And no, she doesn't blame you for what happened to Nathan. She never did."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Angela, I think it's time we told him why he's here. The real reason."

"What's he talking about, Mom?"

Angela and Noah gave each other a glance.

"I've been having dreams, Peter. Dreams of the future."

"What? You have ability, too?"

"Where do you think you got your first one from? In my dreams, you explode again, but this time…you don't heal. You're gone."

"How could that be possible?"

"I don't know, Peter, but that's what I keep seeing."

"Well you don't have to worry about that happening, Mom. I haven't used my radioactive abilities since that night and I don't plan on ever using them again."

"That's not all, son. In my dreams, I also keep seeing…Sylar."

"That…that can't be. Hiro stabbed him through the chest. He died. He had to."

Noah spoke up.

"He did, no doubt about it. But his body, we weren't able to apprehend it. It was stolen. We have reason to believe it winded up in the hands of Luthorcorp. Our intel tells us that they may have the means to revive him somehow."

Peter was absolutely floored by this information. He wouldn't openly admit it to others, but Sylar scared him to death. But what scared him even more was the amount of damage Sylar could do if he were brought back from the dead. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't.

"I have to…I have to stop him. For real this time."

"No, Peter, you can't. I had you brought here so you would be safe. I can't lose another child. I'll send my best agents to Metropolis."

"You'd be sending them on a suicide mission. I'm the only one powerful enough to stop him and you know it."

Peter began to think about his new friend and realized that he didn't have to do it alone.

"Actually, I've met a guy who can help me. He's incredibly powerful. Sylar doesn't stand a chance if he and I work together."

Noah became intrigued.

"Is this guy a metahuman like you?'

"Not exactly. He's different. He's…"

Before Peter could finish his sentence, Clark came bursting through the door. Angela and Noah's jaws were dropped.

"….standing right here. You certainly know how to make an entrance."

"I've been to over half-a-dozen different Primatech plants looking for you tonight. Sorry if I didn't feel like knocking. Are you ready to be rescued?"

"Yeah just give me a minute."

Peter walked over to Angela and gave her a hug.

"I love you, Mom. I understand that you want to protect me, but I have to do this. You'll see me again. I promise."

He turned towards Noah and shook his hand.

"Take care, Noah. And tell Claire that I love her."

"I'll do that, Peter. Good luck."

Peter walked towards Clark and teleported them both back to Clark's living room where Chloe was waiting for them. She immediately ran towards Peter and hugged him.

"Did you miss me?"

"Shut up."

She pulled his face close to hers and they kissed passionately. Clark felt more than a little awkward.

"Don't mind me. It's only my house and all. I'll just go to my room and…read."

Later that night, Peter sat alone in Clark's loft. In many ways it seemed like everything was finally going his way. He had a good friend, a decent job, a budding relationship with a girl he really cared for, and he finally knew that Claire and his mother didn't blame him for what happened to Nathan. But then there was the knowledge of the future that his mother had given him. Part of him didn't believe it. Hadn't he been through enough? He decided to find out for himself. He sat down on the couch and pulled the table close to him. Sitting on it were colored pencils and drawing paper. He thought about Isaac Mendez. He thought about the jealousy he felt towards him for dating Simone, a woman he fell for. He also thought about the kinship he felt towards him when he realized they were both special. Before he knew it, there was a finished picture sitting in front of him. It showed Sylar, and Clark, and Chloe. But most importantly, it showed Peter dying, turning into dust. Peter realized that this wasn't just his mother having a nightmare. This was real. Peter stared at the picture and began to weep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Peter! Peter! Are you in here?"

Clark walked into the barn looking for Peter. It was almost noon on November 1st. Peter had fallen asleep on the couch in the loft the night before.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up here. Must have fell asleep here last night."

Clark had now walked up the steps and was standing a few feet away from Peter.

"I almost thought you had been kidnapped again. I would have started looking for you sooner, but I've been on the phone with my mom for the last half hour. She's coming home to visit. And apparently she's bringing along some sort of 'outfit' she made for me. I'm not sure if I should be happy or terrified."

Peter laughed.

"I can't wait to see it. Sorry I didn't sleep in my room last night. I was just up here to…think and I must have dozed off."

"And apparently you came up here to draw, too. I didn't know you were an artist."

Clark picked up the piece of paper off of the table in front of the couch. Peter quickly snatched it back.

"Actually I'm not. It's really bad. You don't want to see it." _I can't freak Clark out yet. Not until I know more about what's gonna happen._

"Hey, I'm no artist either. I promise I won't laugh. Just let me see it."

"Clark, please-"

In their struggle, Peter tripped over a baseball that was lying on the floor and broke through the wooden railing. Clark was terrified. He was sure the next sound he would hear would be the sound of Peter's neck breaking. What if something happened that he couldn't heal from? When Clark finally opened his eyes, he was momentarily shocked to see Peter floating in the air.

"Did you forget I could fly?'

"I guess I did."

"You should have seen the look on your face."

"Shut up. I thought I had killed you. So how do you do it? Flying, I mean?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to be able to do it."

"Really? Everything you can do isn't enough already?"

Peter noticed Clark was serious about this so he followed suit.

"I guess the key to the way that I first really started flying was having this sense of weightlessness."

"Weightlessness?'

"In more ways than one. You have to will your body to become as light as air. You also have to block out everything. No matter what problems you have or what you're going through, in that moment, nothing else matters, but the flight. I don't know how it works for aliens, but that's the way it's always worked for me."

"Okay. I'm going to give it a try."

Clark began to concentrate. He focused on the molecules of his body becoming lighter than air. He let go of the doubt he had always had in his ability to control his flight. The only thing on his mind was moving, lifting himself up off the ground. He reached this moment of tranquility, and once he did, he found himself floating towards where Peter was.

"You're doing it, Clark."

"This feels fantastic. I'm doing it. I'm-"

Clark lost control and hit the ground hard.

"Failing. Utterly failing. Again."

Peter slowly landed on the ground next to Clark.

"I wouldn't consider that a failure. You were doing it. You just have to learn to concentrate better. Come on. Your first controlled flight calls for a celebration."

Peter started walking into the house. Before Clark caught up, he noticed Peter's drawing was lying on the ground a few feet away from him. He quickly grabbed it, folded it, and put it in his pocket.

Chloe Sullivan was seconds away from walking into the Daily Planet building. She was a little perturbed that she was walking in alone.

_Why didn't Peter answer his phone? Yes, he could teleport and be at work in two seconds, but it would have been nice to have some alone time this morning and discuss…things. I mean, are we a couple now? Are we supposed to be friends with benefits? Chloe Sullivan is no loose girl. I hope things work out. Having him by my side would be nice when I try to talk to Lex today. I have to figure out what he's up to._

By this time Chloe was inside and had pushed the button for the elevator when her arm was pulled by a man with brown hair and glasses.

"Excuse me, Miss, but are you a reporter here?"

"Yes. Are you new here or…"

"I don't work here. I need to talk to someone. I need help exposing Lex Luthor."

It took everything Chloe had not to jump for joy.

"If you want to expose Lex Luthor, you've come to the right intrepid reporter. I've been working on a story about supposed illegal cloning experiments he's been conducting."

"They're not just rumor. They're very real. He's close to finishing his first one. You've got to help me stop him."

"I will, but first I'm gonna need some proof. And a name wouldn't hurt."

"My name? My name's Gabriel Gray. I can show you the secret room in the lab where his scientist has been working."

"Won't the doors to get in have special locks or something?"

"I'll know how to get in. Knowing how things work is a specialty of mine."

"Okay then. Let me call my friends. They'll want to help expose this, too."

Chloe dialed Peter's number.

"Hello? Hey, Chloe. You have a big lead on your story? That's great. I'll be there in a second."

"What's up with Chloe?"

"Apparently she just met someone who can get her into the lab and wants me there in case something goes wrong. She said you could come along, too."

Clark took one last bite of the pizza he was eating and then he and Peter teleported to the alley beside the Planet to meet Chloe and this mysterious source. When they got there, Peter was shocked to see he already knew who this 'source' of Chloe's was.

"Sylar!" 


	13. Chapter 13

It was happening. What Peter had drawn at the loft the night before was starting to happen. Everyone he had drawn was together. Sure, Sylar may be wearing glasses and a sweater instead of his usual garb, but that didn't matter. It was him. Unwilling to go down without a fight, Peter had Sylar telekinetically pinned to the wall and was choking him while Chloe and Clark pleaded with him to stop.

"Let him go, Peter! He's the source I told you about. We can trust him."

"You don't understand, Chloe. This isn't who you think it is. This is Sylar, the serial killer I told you about. I have to kill him now before it happens."

"Before what happens? You're not making any sense."

"Does it have anything to do with this?"

Clark pulled out Peter's drawing from his back pocket. The surprise of seeing it caused Peter to let Gabriel go. Chloe keeled down to tend to him.

"How'd you get that?"

"It fell down from the loft and I put it in my pocket when you started heading for the house. Tell us what this is all about."

"Yes, I'd really like to know. Are you okay, Gabriel?"

"I'll be fine, Chloe, thank you."

"My mother can dream the future. That's why she had me abducted and brought to her. She said I'm supposed to die here in Metropolis. I honestly didn't really believe her at first. I thought she may have been having a nightmare. So last night when I was alone in the loft, I got out paper and color pencils and decided to see for myself. This is what I drew. I thought Sylar died a year ago. Seeing him here, I freaked out a little bit."

"It's okay, Peter, I forgive you. I think I owe you all an explanation as well. Lex Luthor hired a man named Paul Westfield to clone the man you know as Sylar. From what I could tell, he wanted him brought back so that he could obtain all of his abilities for himself. I'm Westfield's first attempt. My name is Gabriel Gray and I only have fuzzy memories of any time I may have spent as Sylar. I would have been disposed of like trash if Luthor's assistant, Tess, hadn't taken an interest in me. I'd be dead now if it wasn't for her. I escaped from the lab where this perfect clone is being made. I can take you there and we can put a stop to this."

This was a lot to take in for Peter. It was enough just to accept that Sylar was now back from the grave, but for him to be listening to someone who claimed to be a clone of Sylar's good half wanting to help him stop a clone of the Sylar he knew and despised from being born was too much. Finally, he accepted the strangeness of the situation and spoke up.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"Good. Follow me."

Chloe had a hard time accepting Peter's complete 180. A few minutes ago he was scared out of his mind and now he was ready to team up with this person who had the face of his enemy.

_Peter can be so hard to figure out sometimes. I never thought it was in him to just walk up to someone and almost kill them like that. But, then again, I've never seen him have so much fear in his eyes before. Something about the picture he drew isn't adding up. Can't he heal? And even if he couldn't, wouldn't I heal him if I could? Curiouser and curiouser. Hopefully we nip this in the bud before the big bang. And hopefully, Peter isn't reading my thoughts._

_What'd you say, Chloe?_

_Nothing. Just follow the man with four eyes, dear. _

Lex Luthor was ecstatic. He was looking inside of a tube-like device that contained a perfect replica of the man who had once been known as Sylar. And thanks to the chemicals that Westfield had pumping into his body, Lex didn't have to worry about Sylar gaining consciousness and trying to escape. This living body was much more useful than the corpse that he had already burned to ashes. This living body could be tested, his blood and DNA analyzed, his brain waves meticulously studied. With Westfield's help, he'd know how a human body could function with so many different powers and he would soon be able to do everything that Sylar could do.

"This is simply amazing, Dr. Westfield. It's a perfect replica. Forget Darwin. His accomplishments already pale in comparison to yours."

"Stop. This is just the first step. I have to figure out how to give you all of this man's abilities and bring your wife back. There's still plenty of work to do."

"But I have no doubt that you will do it. You and I…we're going to have a long and fruitful relationship, you can count on that."

The celebration came to an abrupt end as Tess came running into the room.

"Lex! It's Gabriel, sir. He's back and he's brought others with him. I think one of them is your old friend, Clark."

"No! How'd he get in here? How'd he know the codes to all of the doors?"

"I never told him, I swear! He must have figured it out. That's what he does."

"Westfield, help me move him out of here. Tess, distract them and don't fail me this time or you'll wish I would've killed you already."

"Yes, sir."

Tess was on thin ice with Lex to say the least. He had considered killing her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he promised her a miserable existence if she didn't vow to remain completely loyal to him from now on. She knew how hard it would be to see Gabriel again, but she owed Lex everything. She would never betray him again, ever. She wouldn't let Gabriel get in the way of what Lex wanted. She couldn't.

Soon, Gabriel and the others were inside the lab.

"Tess!"

Gabriel ran over and hugged her.

"Where's Lex and Westfield? Where's the clone, Tess?"

"They're all gone and I'm afraid I can't tell you where they're going."

"Look, Ariel, we know what Lex's plans are. If he gets a hold of all of those powers he'll be extremely dangerous."

"I can assure you, Ms…Sullivan, -is it?- that he isn't some Bond villain with plans of world domination. And believe me, despite what you may think is going on, everything is under control. Now, if all of you don't leave on your own, I'll be forced to call security."

"You want us to leave? Even me, Tess? I know you can't agree with what Lex is doing. Help us to stop him. Do it for me. I…I love you, Tess, and I know you feel the same way."

Tess swallowed hard and prepared to lie.

"You meant nothing to me. You're a science experiment. All that time I spent with you…I was studying you. How could I love something that's not even human? Now get out. "

The group looked at each other and left. Tess waited until they were out of earshot and then began to sob.

Lex, Westfield, and many members of Lex's security team were outside lifting the tube-like device into a truck that would move it to a safe location. While inspecting the device, Paul Westfield noticed something. The tubes that fed Sylar the chemical that made him unconscious had been cut. Before he could even scream, Sylar burst out of the glass. Three members of Lex's security rushed to try and contain him, but became frozen solid when they got too close. The other three drew their guns and fired, despite Lex's orders. Sylar stopped all of the bullets with TK and sent them all straight through their heads. Noticing his nakedness, he lifted one of the guards up with TK and, in a great display of his power, removed the man's suit from his body and dressed himself with it. Looking around at what he'd done, Sylar uttered five words.

"It's good to be back."


	14. Chapter 14

Lex Luthor and Paul Westfield were scared out of their minds. Sylar waking up never factored into their plans. If it wasn't for the first clone that only still existed because Tess had taken a liking to it, Sylar's body would never have been moved and everything would be fine. Now, they had to deal with this x-factor and the entire game had changed.

"Doctor, start running."

They both took off, but didn't get far before Sylar lifted them up with TK and slammed them against the wall in front of him.

"You, baldie, you're Lex Luthor. I remember seeing a picture of you in an article I read in Time magazine. Tell me how I'm still alive. The last thing I remember is being stabbed by a silly Japanese man."

Dr. Westfield spoke up.

"I can answer that. You may think you are the man known as Sylar, but you are really a clone of him that I developed in a lab in this very building."

"A clone? Why did you make me? Actually, don't answer that. You must have wanted to use my powers for yourself in some way. Well, I'm afraid I'm captain of the ship now, and we won't be steering in that direction. Still, the reasons you must have for going to such great lengths to obtain my powers intrigue me, Mr. Luthor. I must…understand them."

Sylar lifted his finger in the air and began to telekinetically cut open Lex's head. He screamed in agony, but the scream did not last long. He began examining Lex's brain. He could see that Lex's driving force was not to regain Lana Lang's love. He simply hated to lose. Yes, Lex may have believed he loved Lana, but examining Lex's brain allowed Sylar to see him for what he truly was. A jealous, selfish man that was just as disturbed as he was. When Sylar was done, he turned to look at Westfield, who was still standing there paralyzed with fear.

"I think I'll keep you alive. You're a geneticist, right? You probably know more about people like me than you lead Luthor to believe. That's how I still have all my abilities."

"Yes. I am familiar with metahumans."

"Good. You're going to help me find them. What city are we in?"

"Metropolis."

"Metropolis. A big city like this must have plenty of…metahumans. With abilities that are mine for the taking. Come on, let's start the treasure hunt."

Chloe was worried about Gabriel. He had hardly shown any emotion since he was told off by that red-haired bimbo. Finally, she worked up the nerve to ask him how he was feeling.

"So are you alright? That chick must have ice in her veins to speak to you like that."

"She didn't mean a word of it."

"Huh?"

"It took me a minute to figure out, but it's obvious now. She was just following Luthor's orders and keeping us out of their way."

_Talk about being in denial._

"I'm sure you're right, Gabriel."

"I am. Now let's go to the side of the building. We may be able to catch their truck before they ship the body somewhere else."

Clark, wasting no time, ran there with superspeed. He was in no way prepared for what he saw. Three men were frozen solid. Three other men had bullets in their heads. But the most horrific sight struck him like a punch in the gut. Lex Luthor, a man he once called friend and deep down still cared for, was lying on the ground with his head completely open. He was surprised when he began to shed tears. The other three members of the group caught up and gasped at what they saw.

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"It was Sylar, Chloe. Sylar did this."

Peter became enraged. The psychopath he thought was gone forever was alive again and killing innocent people once more. He was so angry that he did no even notice that his hands began to glow.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter had no idea what had happened. One second, he was about to explode again and he was asking Clark to kill him. The next, he was high in the sky, with his nuclear abilities in check.

_Where the heck am I? And why is it snowing?_

Before Peter could contemplate further, he was knocked over by a man in a purple and green suit of armor. A red and blue blur quickly followed. Peter couldn't believe his eyes. It was like a fight straight out of an issue of Warrior Angel. He went invisible and went in closer to get a better look. The man in the red and blue costume clearly had the upper hand, until the armored figure pulled out a glowing green rock. The one in red and blue became weak instantly and fell into the streets below them.

_I could be tripping over a lot of butterflies by interfering, but I don't care. Something tells me I have to help that guy._

Peter quickly moved in, grabbed the costumed hero and then soared into the air as fast as he could.

"I appreciate the help, friend, but stopping Luthor is more important than saving me."

"Luthor?"

Before the conversation could go any further, the armored figure began flying towards them. Peter went invisible again and set his "friend" on a rooftop. The armored figure (who Peter could now see was bald) began firing energy blasts from his hands, not caring at all about who was hurt. Peter flew into the villain, held on tight and kept flying as fast as he could. Once they were high above the clouds, Peter let go of him and began powering up for a move he had never tried before.

"Who are you and why are you interfering in my extermination of the alien freak?"

Peter could now see the face of the man who was wearing this engine of destruction. It was Lex Luthor's.

"That freak isn't the one who was firing at innocent people!"

Peter unleashed an electromagnetic pulse, an extension of his radioactive powers. It effectively shut off Luthor's suit and sent him falling to the ground below. The thought crossed Peter's mind to just let him fall to his death. After all, he had just seen him with his head sliced open in what seemed like minutes ago. This was obviously the future and Luthor had now found a way to cheat death. But Peter quickly dismissed the thought. Whether someone lived or died was not his decision to make. He managed to save him in the nick of time, right before he would have splattered all over the pavement. He made sure to remove every piece of that armor before handing him to waiting police officers.

He then teleported back to the rooftop where he had left the guy in the costume to see if he was alright.

"I'm sure glad you came along…Peter?"

As if Luthor being alive again wasn't enough of a surprise, Peter now found himself staring into the face of Clark Kent. With only a slight bit of hesitation, Clark moved in and gave Peter a hug.

"It's so great to see you again. This must be it."

"What do you mean?"

"Four years ago, when we were at that Luthorcorp genetics research lab. You were about to explode again. You asked me to kill you, but of course I refused. I said you wouldn't allow this to happen again. That's when you teleported into the future."

"I remember now."

"You didn't tell us when or where you went, but you came back more confident in yourself than ever."

"So it's 2011, I'm obviously in Metropolis. What day is it?"

"I'm glad you came to this specific day. It's Christmas Eve."

"At least I get one last Christmas Eve before I die."

"What makes you think your dead?"

"Come on, Clark. It's obvious. The look on you face when you saw me. It was a dead give away."

"I…I guess it was. I just haven't been in a situation like this before. Rip Hunter would be so pissed at me."

"Who's Rip Hunter?"

"That's not important. What's important is that you're here. And you're spending Christmas Eve with me and my family."

"Don't you think I should get back to the past?"

"Don't argue with someone who has lived the future. You'll get back when you're supposed to get back, trust me. Now come on."

Peter followed Clark, mostly because he didn't seem to have any choice in the matter. While they were out Christmas shopping, Clark explained what had changed in these past four years. He had developed a double identity. To the world, Clark Kent was just a mild-mannered reporter for the Daily Planet who wore glasses. Only he and a few others knew that he was also Superman, guardian and protector of Metropolis and the world. Clark delivered all of this great exposition in between stopping a few attempted robberies and muggings. Finally, after all of the shopping and spreading of holiday cheer was over with, they made it back to Clark's apartment. Over coffee, Peter decided that now was the time to ask him some questions he had.

"So explain to me why you have this double identity thing."

"Well, you know I like to help people. Someone helped me realize that I couldn't always do that at superspeed. I needed to slow down, let people see my face. I thought wearing a mask would only create more distrust, so I opted to let Clark Kent become the disguise. The fact that it keeps my loved ones safe is also a plus."

"Okay, I get that. So tell me more about this girlfriend of yours. What's she like?"

"She's pushy, stubborn and a little snarky, but she's also incredibly driven, supportive, strong, loving and compassionate. In short, she's everything I need. And I think tonight is the night I pop the question."

"Really? Congratulations."

"She hasn't said yes yet, but I hope she will. You know, you can ask."

"Ask what?"

"The question you want to ask. About Chloe."

"How…how is she?"

"Your death wasn't easy on her, not at all, but it did make her stronger. An old friend of ours came back into our lives and really helped her get through everything. Eventually, that led to romance. Ever since they got together, she's been incredibly happy."

Peter let out a sigh of relief. All he's ever wanted is her happiness. Even if it isn't with him, he was relieved to discover that she finds it in the future.

"There's one more thing I want to say before the guests get here. I know that you have a lot of doubts, mostly in yourself and your abilities. Listen to me when I tell you that they are all without merit. You're an incredible person and in the short time we knew each other you inspired me more than anyone else, save for my own father. I'm telling you now to put your doubts to rest for once and for all."

Peter was at a loss for words.

"Thanks Clark. Thank you so much."

Just before they could go in for the bro hug, the doorbell rang.

"That should be Lois. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Clark walked to the door and opened it.

"Wait a second, you don't mean…Chloe's cousin."

"What? How?"

"Time traveler."

"Oh. Thanks. So you were my cousin's pen pal during her young and impressionable years. Glad we can finally meet. Seems like if she wasn't crushing on you it was Smallville here."

"Lois!"

"What? It's all in the past now. Like you. Literally. Are you staying for the party? Could be a tad messy considering my cousin will be here."

"I'll be around, but I'll be invisible."

"Creepy…yet convenient. We should still have a few minutes. I'll make you some hot chocolate while you tell me about yourself."

A brief conversation with Lois was all it took for Peter to realize how perfect Lois was for Clark. They complemented each other perfectly. Soon, the guests began to arrive. Peter, as he promised, stayed invisible and stood in a corner. He could see Clark's mother, his boss, Perry White, his photographer friend, Jimmy Olsen, Oliver Queen and many others, but the one he couldn't take his eyes off of was Chloe. She was somehow even more beautiful than she was in his time. He found out through eavesdropping that her boyfriend's name was Pete Ross. From what he could see, Pete was a warm, funny guy who cared for Chloe, which put him at ease. He was so caught up in watching Chloe that he almost completely missed Clark's proposal, only catching Lois's "Yes!". Seeing how happy everyone was in this moment made Peter realize that this was a future that he would fight to ensure. No matter what the cost. While Clark was hugging Lois, Peter briefly made himself visible, gave Clark a nod and then teleported back to his own time. Chloe, whose eyes were wandering, could have sworn she had just seen him.

_No way. I'm just seeing things. He couldn't have been here. Could he?_


	16. Chapter 16

Back in 2007, Chloe wasn't sure what just happened. One second, her boyfriend (or whatever he is) is about to explode, and the next, he vanishes. The act of the teleportation itself isn't what scared her. She knew Peter was capable of that. It was the not knowing where he was, whether he was dead or alive, that's what was killing her.

"Shouldn't he be back already if he was still alive?"

"Don't even think about him being dead, Chloe. He may have time traveled, and if that's the case, he may not be back until we need him."

"I need him now! He can't be gone, not before I tell him…"

Chloe paused, and Gabriel took this opportunity to speak up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Chloe, but we'd better get out of here. We don't want to be found next to seven dead bodies. I need to be the one to tell Tess what happened. I have to find her."

"Alright. Chloe and I will try to see if we can find any place where Sylar may be hiding out. Meet us at the Daily Planet at 6:00."

Clark grabbed Chloe and sped away from the scene. Gabriel started walking towards the door, his heart feeling heavy over the news he was about to give the woman he loved. It took him a second to realize that she was already there, having walked out immediately after Clark and Chloe left.

"What…what happened? Lex. Oh my God, Lex!"

Tess ran over and cradled Lex's dead body in her arms.

"It was Sylar. He…he woke up. Killed all these people. He was gone by the time we got out here. I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner."

Gabriel tried to console her, but she moved away from him.

"It wasn't your fault, Gabriel. But still…I can't be around you right now. I know it wasn't you that killed him, but you share his face."

Gabriel was devastated by her words, but at the same time, understood where she was coming from. Leaving right now would be the best thing for her.

"I'll go. I promise to you, Tess, that Sylar will pay for this. No matter what."

At the Daily Planet, Chloe was having a difficult time trying to find places where Sylar and Dr. Westfield may be. Any address Chloe could come up with on her computer always came up a dead end. It killed Clark to have to continually run to these addresses and find them empty. Every second they spent looking for him was another second Sylar spent ending lives, at least in Clark's mind. He couldn't handle much more failure.

"So, Doctor, tell me how you know about people like me."

Sylar and Dr. Westfield were in a basement laboratory in Suicide Slums. It was a place that Westfield kept under a pseudonym.

I spent some time in India, years ago. Dr. Chandra Suresh and I were colleagues. He shared his belief with me that there were people in this world with extraordinary abilities. Once I relocated back to the States we kept in touch sporadically. That is, until you murdered him."

Sylar lifted his arms up in a "What can I say?" sort of motion.

"Did he tell you how to track metahumans?"

"Actually, he did. In a few minutes time I can print you a list of every metahuman in Metroplis. As long as my life is spared, of course."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Once I find a shapeshifter and take Lex Luthor's place, I'm going to make you my right hand man."

"That's what you want? To take Lex Luthor's place?"

"I figured I might as well. I do want power, and he's the most powerful man in Metropolis."

"What about his father, Lionel?"

"If he gets in my way, I'll kill him."

"Okay. What about Lex's dead body? If it gets found, there goes your plan."

"Come on. We both know that Tess Mercer won't let anyone see the body. Too many questions would come up about who killed him and what he was working on. She'll wait a day or two, set up an accident and then announce his death. By that time, I'll already have taken Lex's shape. As a matter of fact, I think I'll just go kill her right now so she doesn't get a chance to tell anyone. I'll expect that list when I get back."

Tess was sitting alone in her apartment, still trying to process what had happened earlier. Lex may not have always treated her well, but she owed her life to him. Without him, she didn't know what would become of her. Without Lex, she thought she had no one. But then she realized, this wasn't true. She still had Gabriel. Their connection was undeniable and she decided that it was time to stop pushing him away. Just then, her doorbell rang. She cracked open the door and looked surprised to see Gabriel's face.

"Hi. I didn't expect to see you again so soon. What made you decide to come?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. And with that madman still out there, I knew you weren't safe by yourself."

Gabriel pulled Tess close and hugged her.

"So did you ever call the police?"

"No. The police would just ask too many questions that I can't answer. I hid all the bodies in the warehouse until I can think of something else."

"Good. You did the right thing."

Tess began walking into her kitchen and had her back turned to Gabriel.

"I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

Gabriel removed his glasses and suddenly had a menacing expression on his face.

"Yes. I'd love some."


	17. Chapter 17

_Six minutes ago…_

"Tess! Tess, please open the door. I need to speak to you."

The clone known as Gabriel Gray was knocking on the door of Tess Mercer's apartment.

"Gabriel, when I said I couldn't be around you for a while, that meant at least a day."

Gabriel, not in the mood for argument, used his TK to unlock and open the door.

"What do you think you're-"

"It's Sylar. He's coming for you, or he will be anyway."

"Why would he do that? I don't have any power for him to take."

"But you're a loose end. He'll want to take Lex's place and you're the only person that works for him that'll know he's not Lex."

"You're right. I should've thought of that. What do you want to do?"

"Wait for him. He'll be here soon and when he gets here, Clark and I will be ready for him."

As if hearing his name was his cue, Clark came from around the corner and walked into the apartment.

"Once Sylar tries something, Gabriel and I will step in. Hopefully, we can stop him tonight before he gets a chance to kill anyone else."

"Alright. You two can hide in my bedroom. Though I don't see what a farm boy can do against someone like Sylar."

Gabriel and Clark both looked at each other, grinned, and walked into Tess's room.

_Now…_

Gabriel, who we now know is Sylar, has Tess telekinetically pinned against her refrigerator. Before Tess could even call for help, Gabriel and Clark had already stepped into the kitchen.

"Let her go, Sylar."

"Well, well, if it isn't my better half? How are you doing, brother?"

"Don't call me that."

"Well we are brothers, aren't we? That's how I knew how to dress. We're wearing the same outfit. We must have some sort of mental connection to each other. Now be a good brother and let me kill your girlfriend. Afterwards we can play catch."

Gabriel charged at him, but Sylar stopped him with TK and threw him to the end of Tess's living room. Deciding he needed to intervene, Clark used his super speed to appear behind Sylar and then tossed him through a wall into Tess's bathroom. The break in Sylar's concentration caused him to drop Tess. Clark walked to her to make sure she was okay.

"Clark, what did you just do?"

To avoid answering questions he couldn't, he tapped her on the head with an open palm, causing her to go unconscious.

"Give up, Sylar. There's no reason for more people to have to be hurt."

"You're right. I've been on edge lately. Maybe I just need to chill out. Why don't you join me?"

Sylar lifted his hands into the air and fired a blast of ice from them. To counter his attack, Clark fired a blast of heat vision from his eyes. They canceled each other out, creating steam.

"So that's speed, strength, and some kind of laser vision. How is it that you have three different abilities? I have to find out."

Using his TK, Sylar grabbed Clark and placed him against the wall behind him. He became more excited about this kill than he had since he first tried to kill Peter Petrelli. This guy, Clark, from what he had heard, had at least three different powers, if not more. Sylar was crushed when he realized that no matter how hard he concentrated, he could not cut open Clark's head.

"You're invulnerable, too? What are you? An empath, perhaps?"

"I'll just say I'm not what you think. Do it, Gabriel."

Sylar turned and saw shards of glass flying at him. Sylar stopped them and sent them right back at Gabriel. He was able to stop most of them, but one hit him in his left shoulder and he cried out in pain. Feeling that it was in his best interest to retreat, Sylar used his TK to send as many objects at Gabriel and Clark as he could. Furniture, tables, paintings, pots, pans, silverware, nothing was off limits. When Clark had finally gotten everything off him, he ran into the hallway to chase after Sylar, but he was nowhere to be seen. Seeing the seriousness of Gabriel's wounds, Clark called Chloe, who was waiting in her car outside, and told her to come up to the apartment and heal their friend. After Gabriel became good as new, he expressed disappointment in himself.

"Well I was pretty much useless here. It's obvious that Sylar has much better control of his TK than I do, not to mention all of the other abilities he has. I'm sorry I wasn't more help, Clark."

"Don't be down on yourself. Without you, Tess would be dead right now. Sylar was more than any of us expected. I think it'd be best if we call it a night and start looking for Sylar again in the morning. Do you have some place to stay, Gabriel?"

"Don't worry about me. I think I'll stay here and help Tess clean this place up. I'll sleep on whatever's left of her couch."

Clark and Chloe said there goodbyes and went back to Chloe's car. It occurred to Clark may not want to drive home alone with Sylar out there, so he volunteered to ride home with her. During the drive, they talked about everything that had gone on that day.

"So let me get this straight, in one day we find out that Peter is destined to die, meet not one, but two clones of a deceased super psycho, watch Peter almost become an atomic bomb, then disappear and see Lex Luthor with his head cut off. Kinda makes you wonder what'll happen tomorrow, right?"

Clark just looked at her. He was not laughing.

"Sorry. I know Lex was your friend at one point. I didn't mean to make light of what happened to him. But you know by now that humor is my defense mechanism."

"After all we've been through today you have a right to deal with it however you want. I guess a part of me did hope that one day Lex and I could work out our differences and be friends again. But he was too far down the road he was on. What about you? Are you still worried about Peter?"

"A little, but I know you were right. He'll be back when he's supposed to be. I just hope that's soon."

"My mom is supposed to be coming home tomorrow. I know it's not the best time, but if you wanted to come by and say hello before we start looking for Sylar tomorrow, I know she'd appreciate it."

"Of course, Clark. I've missed your mom. Is 11:00 good?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll have her make us some brunch. She's supposed to be bringing me some outfit. She said I should wear it when I'm out saving people."

"Oh boy. Now this I've gotta see."


	18. Chapter 18

"Thanks for being here and helping me clean up, Gabriel. You didn't have to do that."

"Think nothing of it. It's the least I could do. In a way, you could say it's partially my fault."

It's 9:30 a.m. the next morning and Gabriel and Tess are just finishing up the cleaning project while drinking coffee.

"Don't think like that. You're not responsible for anything that monster does. You're nothing like him."

"I know that. Doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

Tess sipped her coffee and stayed quiet for a moment.

"So are you going to meet up with Clark later and resume your search?"

"Soon, but I thought in the meantime you might want to…hang out with me?"

"You want to hang out with me? At a time like this?"

"Why not? I figured we could take a walk in the park, maybe?"

"Um…sure. I'll go grab my coat."

_Tess. How do I tell her that I want to spend time with her because I'm afraid I may not have much left? He'll kill me. Somehow I know that. _

"Ready to go?"

At the Kent farm, Clark was waiting anxiously for his mother to arrive. He made sure the house was clean and that his chores were done so that he could give her his full attention. There was no hiding the smile on his face when she pulled in the drive way.

"Mom!"

"Clark! I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Go inside. I'll get your bags."

After a few minutes, Martha Kent began cooking French toast, bacon and eggs for their brunch. While she cooked, Clark stayed in the kitchen and talked to her, and even helped her a little with the cooking when she allowed it. They talked about the Senate, Jonathan, Lana, and Clark's vigilante activities.

"I'm so proud you're finally being proactive. No one's seen your face though, have they?"

"No, Mom, I make sure to move fast so I can't be seen."

"Good. We don't need any more crooked cops or journalists trying to expose you. But I think what I brought you can fix that. Maybe you finally start shaking the hands of the people you save."

"Is this about the outfit you said you were bringing?"

"Everything's finished here. Why don't I go grab it?"

Martha walked to her bedroom. When she got back to the kitchen, Clark couldn't believe what he saw.

"Just a little something I've been working on in my spare time. What do you think?

Clark was stunned. In her right hand, she held a blue body suit with red trunks, a red cape and a stylized 's' that looked similar to the symbol that had been burned on his chest during his wild summer in Metropolis. In her left hand, she held red knee-high boots. Clark tried to put his thoughts as delicately as he could.

"Mom, is this a joke? That looks so…lame."

At that moment Chloe walked into the house.

"Mrs. Kent, how are you? And what is that in your hands?"

"My mom actually expects me to wear that when I save people."

"I actually think it looks nice."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Did all women decide to take a crazy day and not tell me?"

Martha and Chloe both gave him their best evil eye.

"Sorry. Let's say I did wear it. I don't want to wear a mask when I help people. How do I live a normal life?"

"I thought of that."

Martha took a pair of glasses out of her pocket and placed them on Clark's face.

"They belonged to your father. Could never get him to wear them, though."

"Mom, how's a pair of glasses gonna fool anyone?"

"No, Clark, I think your mom's on to something. If you slouch a little bit like this, wear looser clothes to hide your physique, and maybe do something different with your hair, you could pull off being two different people."

"I don't know, Chloe."

"She's right, Clark. As long as you act completely different than when you're out in costume, it could work."

Clark pondered for a second about everything Chloe and his mother had just said.

"I may be open to the idea. I need time to think about it"

"Take all the time you need, son. In the meantime…let's eat."

Sylar felt like staying somewhere comfortable after his battle, so he had broken into a hotel room. When he arrived at Westfield's lab at noon the next day, he was ready for an afternoon pick-me-up.

"So doc, you have my prescription?"

"Here's your list. What took you so long?"

"I slept. Apparently you didn't. What have you been working on?"

"I've been working on a theory. In Smallville, there've been a number of people who've been given abilities from meteors that fell from the sky in 1989 and 2005."

"Tell me this theory while I'm still interested."

"I think these people are really metahumans like you. I think that the meteors just awakened abilities that were dormant inside them."

"So that means…more abilities for me take. Goodie. I'm gonna go acquaint myself with the locals. Don't go anywhere."

Dr. Paul Westfield just sat there, working, completely oblivious to the horror he just unleashed upon the world.


	19. Chapter 19

It is 10:00 a.m. on November 5th, 2007. All efforts to find Sylar so far have been a disaster. Feeling that Sylar is his responsibility, Gabriel has barely kept in touch with Clark and Chloe. Most of his days have been spent arriving just after his "brother's" murders have occurred, due to his inability to completely master their mental connection. Currently, he is taking a stroll through the park with Tess, just like they've been doing the past few mornings, trying to get his mind off his failures.

"So today's the day. I'm going to make the announcement that Lex is dead. Hopefully that'll throw a wrench into whatever it is that Sylar's planning."

"That's…great, Tess."

"Gabriel…I've got Lex's best geneticists trying to compile a list of metahumans in the city. None of them are on Westfield's level, but I'm confident they can do it together. We'll catch him.'

"Will you, Ms. Mercer? Will you catch the man who murdered my son?"

Lionel Luthor was now standing before their eyes. He had seemingly come out of nowhere."

"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I've heard rumors of what today's press conference is all about. Is this how I have to find out my son is dead? By hearing it at a press conference?"

"Please let me explain what happened." 

"I'd love to hear it. Come with me. I'll have my limo take us to my office."

The ride was awkward to say the least. Thankfully it only lasted a few minutes. When they got to the building, Gabriel noticed that it was completely empty. No one seemed to be working. When asked, Lionel said he wanted to be alone after realizing what had happened. Once they walked into Lionel's office, they were greeted with a bizarre sight. Lionel's dead body was lying on the floor. Gabriel's heart stopped when he saw that his head was cut open.

"Tess, run!"

She only managed a few steps before "Lionel" forced her back into the room and onto a couch with TK. "Lionel's" form then shifted to reveal it's true state, that of Sylar.

"You guys like the new ability? Picked it up from a guy named James Martin at a club last night."

"You psychopath!"

Gabriel launched himself at Sylar, trying to tackle him to the ground. After a brief skirmish, Sylar froze Gabriel's hands and legs to the wall.

"There. Maybe that'll cool you off. I'm sorry, that was corny."

"Why'd you have to kill Lionel?"

"Well, Scarlet, I quickly realized that if I'm going to take Lex's place like I plan, his father might be a difficult person to fool, so I handled the situation. Besides, it's what Lex always wanted to do anyways. I'm simply carrying out his wishes."

"Lex loved his father."

"If you really believe that, then you never knew him at all."

"You know you can't go on being Lex forever. Eventually, you'll slip up."

"That's where you're wrong. You see, thanks to my psychometry power I got from Bridget Bailey I'll know every detail about Lex that I need to. Psychometry is-"

"Knowing the history of an object by touching it."

"Yes. Thanks brother."

Gabriel didn't look comfortable with Sylar calling him that.

"And I also have an eidetic memory, so I'll never forget anything I learn from Lex's belongings."

Tess cursed under her breath. It seemed that Sylar had thought of everything.

"What about Lionel? You can't be both of them. How will you explain his death?"

"Oh, that's the best part. You killed him. You got in an argument over Lex's disappearance. Lionel wanted to fire you for incompetence, and you freaked out. Cut his head open with that knife right beside you."

With a slight movement of his fingers, Sylar forced her to hold the knife, and then he placed it on the desk right behind him.

"Then, moments after your savage murder has been committed, Lex walks in. You feel so incredibly guilty about what you did, you run over to this desk, grab Lionel's gun, and shoot yourself in the head."

"No one would believe that."

"Why not? What does anyone really know about you? After the years you spent on your own, living on the streets, you're bound to have issues."

"Oh my God."

"I wouldn't say God, but pretty soon I won't be too far off. I'll use this press conference to announce the death of my father and right-hand woman and to jump start my real plan."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm going to blow the lid off the metahuman secret. I'll tell everyone about our existence."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, at the same time, I'll also say that Luthorcorp has developed a cure for our condition. They may not believe me at first, but once I start moving some things with my mind, I'm sure everyone will be all ears."

"What's the point in advertising a cure that I'm sure you won't actually develop?"

"What better way to find new abilities? Luthorcorp will set up posts at every major city in this country and others. I'll have the name, address and ability of every metahuman who applies for one of our cures. Within a few years I'll be a god among men, even stronger than that freak I fought at your apartment the other night. Oh, I almost forgot to mention my political career. I reached too big last time. This time I'll start off small, run for mayor first, then senate. I should be president by 2016."

"You know, you're forgetting about one thing."

"And just what could that be?"

"Him."

Gabriel, using TK, broke out of the ice pinning him against the wall and launched the shards at Sylar. Sylar quickly lifted his hand and the radiation he emitted from it caused the ice to melt. He shot a ball of nuclear energy at Gabriel, but he was able to dodge. He then caused Lionel's desk to slam Sylar into the wall. Sylar quickly recovered. The attack only seemed to make him angry. He walked over to Gabriel, who was trying to get Tess off the couch, and began choking him telekinetically. Gabriel fell to his knees.

"You know, brother, you're really annoying me."

Using TK, Sylar grabbed a gun from a drawer in Lionel's desk, put it in Tess's hand and made her cock it.

"Now, I could be the one to kill you, but I think it'll be much more fun for me to watch you get shot by the only person you love. Man, I'm twisted."

"Please, I'm begging you, don't make me do this."

"Tess, I love-"

Sylar strengthened his grip on Gabriel's throat causing it to close again.

"Gabriel, I-"

Before Tess could complete her sentence, Sylar forced her to pull the trigger. Gabriel was gone. Sylar momentarily released his hold on her and allowed her to drop to the ground and clutch his dead body. Crying profusely, she lifted the gun and aimed it at Sylar.

"Go to hell!"

"Ladies first."

Sylar forced her to place the gun directly under her mouth and fire.

"What a mess. So much blood. I can clean it up later. I have a press conference to get to."

Sylar changed his shape to resemble Lex Luthor and then walked out of Lionel's office.


	20. Chapter 20

"Clark, get to a t.v. right now. There's something on the news you might want to see."

Clark, who was criss-crossing Metropolis following leads on Westfield's location, got off the phone with Chloe and appeared at an electronics store that had t.v.s in the window. He saw Lex Luthor on the screen. At first he thought it had to be a re-broadcast of some old press conference. He was quickly surprised to see that it was live. It had to be an imposter. But who? When he saw Lex move a chair across the stage he was on, he knew who it had to be.

_It's…Sylar. Oh my God. We're too late._

Once the broadcast was over, Clark dashed to Chloe's desk at the Daily Planet.

"Chloe, this is bad."

"Titanic-sized understatement, Clark."

"Have you tried getting in touch with Tess and Gabriel? I think it's time we started working together. I've been trying Tess's cell ever since the broadcast started, but no answer. You don't think…?"

"Clark…You must've missed the beginning of the broadcast. He said that Tess and Lionel were murdered. And how much do you wanna bet that Gabriel's dead, too?"

"No…I can't let him get away with this. I won't. I'm going to Lionel's office to see if I can find any clues as to what he did."

"Okay. I'll do some digging and try to find out more details of whatever it is Sylar's planning. Be careful."

Clark ran to Lionel's office building. He was disturbed by the fact that no one seemed to be there. What he saw when he walked into Lionel's office disturbed him much, much more. Tess and Gabriel were dead, lying in a pool of blood. Lionel was lying a few feet away from them. The gruesomeness of the sight before him took him completely off-guard. Unfortunately, he had seen more than his fair share of dead bodies, but few upset him more than the ones he saw right then. He started to run. He ran until he found Lex's limo leaving the scene of the press conference. Using his heat vision, he melted its tires. In the confusion he snagged "Lex's" body and ran to the roof of the Luthorcorp building.

"Clark, buddy, do we have some kind of problem?"

"Shut up! I know who you are and I know what you've done!"

"You let yourself into Lionel's office, did you? That's unfortunate. No one was supposed to see that."

"Well I did and you're gonna pay for the murders you've committed."

"Oh, am I now?"

"I'm not sure if you realize this, but the real Gabriel Gray is a dead man. No one would believe you if you went to the police."

"Who said anything about going to the police?"

Clark grabbed him and leaned him against the side of the roof, holding on to his shirt collar.

"Need I remind you that I have the same radioactive abilities as Peter? If you drop me, I'll go nuclear before I hit the ground, take out half the city."

Clark screamed and threw him to the center of the roof.

"Hahahahaha. Face it. There's nothing you can do. You won't kill me and that's the only way you can stop me. But I will say that I admire the guts it took to pull the stunt you just pulled. Reminds me of something Peter would do. Where is he, by the way?"

"He's around."

Thanks to another ability he had gained the past few days, he knew that Clark was lying.

"Well, say hello for me."

"Lex" lifted his hands up and fired to balls of nuclear energy at Clark that sent flying over the roofs of a half dozen buildings. When he got to his feet, Clark could see with his special vision that Sylar was gone.

Back at the Daily Planet, Chloe was trying quickly trying to finish a fluff piece for the paper so she could get back to what was really important. As she was typing her last few lines, her mind began to drift.

_Peter, if you're planning to show up at the last minute to save the day, now would be a really good time. Clark's strong, obviously, but he's never gone up against anyone this powerful. Where are you?_

Back in Smallville, Clark was doing his best to comfort his mom, who was upset at the news of Lionel's murder.

"Who is this guy, Clark, and why would he harm Lionel?"

"He's a metahuman serial killer obsessed with gaining power in every meaning of the word. He killed Lex and decided to use Lex's money to further his own ends. Lionel was just a potential problem, like my friends. "

"You've encountered your fair share of heartless monsters, but-"

"He's possibly the worst? Yeah, Mom, I know. I hate myself for saying this, but the only way to stop him may be to-"

"Don't even say it, Clark. Don't even think it. Yes, he's killed people we loved and who knows how many others, but you're nothing like him. Don't let this guy change you or your ideals. Your father would say the same thing if he were here."

"You're right. I don't have the right to take his life. I'll have to find another way."

"And I know you will."

Chloe, in full reporter mode, became tired of sitting at a desk and was snooping around a huge tent in Weisinger Park where reportedly samples of the "cure" would start being given out the next day. After a few minutes of gathering what info she could, she decided to make a quick exit when suddenly there stood Peter Petrelli leaning against a lamp post.

"Hey, Chloe, long time, no see. Miss me?"

Without saying a word, she ran over to him and forced him into her arms. When she was about to let go and start asking questions, he pulled her close and kissed her more passionately than he ever had before.

"Oh…wow. That was…new."

"That's what happens when I'm away from you for too long. Speaking of me being away, what's happened since I left?"

"Nothing good. Sylar's taken Lex's place, and killed Tess, Gabriel, and Lionel Luthor. And he's trying to build himself superpower shopping malls. I'll explain more once Clark gets here, but before he does, could you kiss me one more time?"

"There's nothing I'd rather do."

Chloe never fancied herself one of these uber-romantic types, she felt that everything would be okay now that Peter was back and she was in his arms. She felt completely at ease. That is, until he pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the chest.

"It's…you."

Her entire world began crashing down. She's a reporter. How could she have been fooled like this? She let her love for Peter blind her and now she was paying the ultimate price for it.

"You know, I usually just cut people's heads open with TK when I kill them, but once I found out how much you meant to Peter, I decided to break my rules for you."

He shifted his form back to that of his true self, Sylar.

"I wanted to be up close. I wanted you to feel loved, and then take that feeling away, and I wanted to be holding you when I did it. Boy, is Peter gonna be mad at me. Well, bye."

He changed back into Lex and walked into the darkness.

Chloe could feel the life fading from her fast. She thought she was hallucinating when Clark appeared beside her.

"Chloe…you're gonna be fine okay? I'm here now."

It only took a second for Clark to realize that even with his speed, she'd be gone by the time a docter could help her. He resigned himself to just be there for her as she took her last few breaths. In what seemed at first like a cruel, cosmic joke, Peter appeared before them, dropped to his knees and began to weep.

"Chloe! No!"


	21. Chapter 21

Hope. Suddenly, when Peter appeared before him, Clark Kent had hope. Hope that Chloe would live and that now, he could defeat Sylar once and for all with Peter's help.

"Peter, you've got to take her power. Take it and use it to heal her."

"I can't take meteor powers, Clark. Only metahumans like me. There's nothing I can do."

"Yes there is. Do you want Chloe to die? Do you? I don't care what you've done before. You'll do this because you have to. Now do it."

How did it come to this? He had just seen Chloe alive in the future. Could he have messed things up by not being here? No. He knows that he went to the future for a reason. Maybe one of those reasons was to know that this situation happening right now would work out. He could do this. He just had to finally let go of his doubts and insecurities. It was past time that he stopped letting past mistakes, like his brother's death, hold him back from reaching his full potential. It was now time to embrace his destiny. He put his hands over Chloe's injury and after a quick flash of light, it completely vanished.

"Cl-Clark. Peter. Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's really me."

Peter put her arms around her and this time she knew this was Peter. She could just feel it.

"How did you-"

"Heal you? You can thank Clark for that. If it wasn't for his strange mix of desperation, pushiness and confidence in me, I may not have been able to do it. It's nice to see some of the future you coming out."

"Future me? That's where you've been?"

"Where I've been isn't important. The important thing is stopping Sylar. Tonight. Where is he?"

"It can't have been more than a minute or two since he was here. He can't be far."

"You'd be right about that, Chloe."

Sylar appeared behind her and flung her into the air with his TK. She was brought down gently by Peter's TK.

"I thought I'd stick around and watch your girlfriend's final moments from a distance. On one hand, it's a bummer that you had to come back and heal her. On the other-"

Sylar stuck his hand in the air and began to choke Peter with TK.

"now I get to kill you."

Wasting no time, Clark ran towards Sylar and slammed him into the ground. Before he could get up, Peter threw a park bench at Sylar using his own TK. Sylar quickly recovered and shot beams of ice at his opponents, freezing them instantly. Chloe tried running, but couldn't get far.

"You know that won't hold them for long."

"I know. But in the meantime you and I are taking a fieldtrip."

With Clark's heat vision and Peter's nuclear abilities, they only stayed frozen for a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, that was all the time Sylar needed.

"Where could they have gone?"

"I read his mind as they were leaving. He's taking her to the Lexcorp lab where he was born."

"Let's go."

"We have one quick thing to take care of first."

Peter grabbed Clark by the waist and began flying into the air.

"What are you doing?"

"You just helped me let go of my limits. Thought I'd help you do the same."

Peter let Clark go at a height of what must have been a few thousand feet. He was terrified. He wasn't ready for this. Nor was this the right time. They had to go rescue Chloe. They had to stop Sylar. He had killed so many. They would be avenged. It seemed that the more Clark thought of others, the slower his descent became until finally…it stopped. He was floating. He became so excited that he began screaming and doing donuts in the air. Clark's joy made Peter happy as well.

"Are you gonna help me stop Sylar or am I in this alone?"

Peter followed Clark and they began speeding toward the lab.

"So what exactly do you hope to gain by keeping me here?"

Chloe questioned Sylar while waiting for the inevitable arrival of her heroes.

"I-I have my reasons."

"Do you? Some people might say you were just biding your time. That you know you can't beat both Clark and Peter together, that-"

Sylar closed her lips together with TK.

"Shut up. I need a minute to think."

While looking around the room, he spotted a pencil and a pad of paper. He ran towards and began using his special precognitive abilities. Upon finishing the drawing, he realized that his worst fear would come to pass. However, it was clear that in order for him to die, Peter would have to die as well. This was something he could use. If he could prey upon Peter's natural feeling of self-preservation, he may be able to come out of this alive. Sylar was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Chloe had come up behind him with a glass beaker in her hands. She smashed him over the head with it and ran outside. He didn't bother trying to stop her. He knew his confrontation with the two heroes was inevitable.

Once she made it outside, Chloe could see Peter in the air flying towards with someone that looked like Clark.

"What have you done with the farm boy? The Clark Kent I know doesn't fly."

"He does now, Chloe. Thanks to some help from your boyfriend."

Chloe looked at Peter and they both smiled.

"He's inside, guys. Be careful."

Clark sped off. Peter stayed behind for a second, putting his hand around the side of Chloe's face.

"Before I go, I just wanna tell you that I wouldn't trade the time I've spent in Metropolis with you for anything."

"Why are you talking like that? People only talk like that when something bad's about to happen."

"You never know what the future holds."

"You actually do!"

Peter pulled Chloe close, kissed her and vanished mid-kiss.

_You better find some way to come out of this alive, jerk._

By the time Peter reached the lab, Clark and Sylar were already trading blows. Sylar began shooting sharp shards of ice at Clark. He punched most of them away, but a few managed to hit him in the eyes, momentarily blinding him. Sylar was about to send some machinery flying his way until Peter teleported in front of Clark and turned it into dust with a radioactive burst.

"Pete. Just the man I wanted to see. I was doing some sketching a few minutes ago and I really think you'd like to see what I drew."

Sylar took his drawing out of his pocket and floated it to Peter's position. He took one look at it and crumpled it.

"Were you trying to scare me with this? I already know that I'm supposed to die fighting you. I've made peace with that."

Sylar became visibly upset. He had lost his one edge in this fight. In a way, that now made him more dangerous. He was literally fighting for his life. Frantically, he liquifed the ceiling above them and blasted his way through to the outside. Clark was the first to shake off the attack and ran outside to face Sylar. Sylar himself was nowhere to be found, but he did see Chloe.

"Chloe, did you see him?"

"See who, Clark?"

"See…crap."

"Chloe" sent a ball of nuclear energy at Clark's chest that sent him flying. Just as she shifted into her real form of Sylar, the real Chloe ran up. He was about to send another blast at her, until Peter shot one of his own right at Sylar's face. Sylar telekinetically threw pieces of concrete at him in response, which Peter dodged with teleportation. He then sent Sylar's body flying towards Clark's, who held his arm out and clotheslined him. Furiously, Sylar gave Clark a strong nuclear blast, completely pouring it on. He also sent a blast at Peter, who was coming in for an aerial attack. He was tired of being bested by these two. He was going to change his destiny and kill these guys right there. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Sylar transformed his body completely into nuclear energy. Chloe had never seen anything like this before, and that's saying a lot.

_Oh no. God help us._

Sylar willed himself into the air and broke out in a maniacal laughter. The kind that haunts nightmares.

"If I can't have this city, I'll destroy it!"

Clark, in a last ditch effort, tried to reason with Sylar.

"But what about all the metahumans in the city? You won't be able to have their powers."

"I don't care about that anymore. I'm a walking nuclear reactor. I have all the power I'll ever need."

It was clear to see that Sylar had completely lost it. There was no talking things out with them. He wouldn't stop until he had taken the lives of all eleven million Metropolis citizens. Clark and Peter flew after Sylar, who was now headed to the heart of the city to unleash his explosion. They tried shooting him with heat vision and nuclear blasts, but he simply absorbed them and because he was glowing white hot, it was hard to land any punches. Even when they did, he just shrugged them off. Peter knew there was only one solution.

"Clark, I've gotta stop him. This is what I'm meant to do."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"His body's pure energy now. Maybe I can absorb that energy."

"But with the amount of power he's generating-"

"There won't be anything left of me to heal? You knew this was coming."

"I guess I did."

The two friends shook hands.

"Take care of Chloe for me. And thanks for being my friend, Clark."

The two friends began to fly away from each other until Peter called him back.

"Hey, Clark! You know that costume your mom made for you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Wear it. You'll look cool, trust me."

They smiled at each other and went their separate ways. Clark, to the ground, and Peter, to end the threat of Sylar.

At this point, it was tough to even look at him, much less get near him. Peter's healing factor had now evolved to the point where he could get close without losing all his skin, but it was still painful. After some scuffling, Sylar landed on the ground and readied his explosion. With TK, Peter tossed a car at Sylar, which he then blasted. Peter used the distraction to teleport behind Sylar and grab him from behind.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Not a chance."

Peter began absorbing the massive amount of radiation that Sylar was generating.

"You know this will kill you, right? You have to be afraid of death. Everyone is."

"Used to be. Got over it."

Peter, carrying Sylar, began flying high into the sky at an incredible speed.

"This isn't fair! I'm supposed to be the most powerful!"

"Gabriel's clone, you're nothing but a psychopathic killer with mommy issues and I promise you I'm dying a happy man knowing that you'll never hurt anyone again."

Sylar was infuriated, but due to the fact that Peter had absorbed most of Sylar into his being, it was hard to tell.

"MY NAME IS-"

Sylar's form is now gone, but he was still able to whimper out one word.

"…sylar…"

Peter now possessed way too much energy to contain. With his last bit of will he continued to fly as fast as he could until he broke through Earth's atmosphere. His final thoughts were of his mother, brother, Claire, Clark and Chloe.

_I love you, Chloe._

Whether it was intentional or not, Chloe, who was now standing with Clark, could hear Peter's final thought. She could also feel it in her gut when he exploded. Clark held her tightly as she burst into tears.

_Epilogue #1_

It was now Thanksgiving and Chloe had just arrived at the Kent farm. She was spending the holiday with Clark and his mother. Martha hugged Chloe and led her to the kitchen where Clark was mentally debating whether he should use his superspeed to steal some food.

"Clark, I have great news."

Chloe held back on speaking her next sentence because she noticed a few boxes with Clark's things in them.

"Wait a sec, what is all this?"

"Mom and I talked it out and I've decided to sell the farm and move to Metropolis."

"Whoa, what prompted the sudden massive life change?"

"In spite of recent events, I decided it was time to be among the people I'm protecting."

"Will you be protecting them in a red and blue suit?"

"Yes. I think I will be. So what was the great news you wanted to share?"

"Lois is moving back to Metropolis."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"As you know, the Daily Planet's editor-in-chief position recently became open and Perry White got the job. Lois is a big fan of his and plans on begging for her job back if that's what it takes to work for him. I was thinking, maybe you should consider getting into journalism."

"Well…Perry White does owe me one."

_Epilogue #2_

Dr. Paul Westfield is in his hidden laboratory alone. Not that he minds. He much more prefers the satisfaction of finishing an experiment over the company of family and friends. While having all his dna samples and research on one of the world's strongest beings completely burned may have been slightly upsetting, he prefers to look forward. He relishes all of the opportunities the future might bring.

_Tess Mercer. You probably didn't expect me to uphold my end of the bargain, especially after your untimely demise. But, a deal is a deal. _

Westfield steps away from the tube-like machine he was standing over and we now see a sleeping Lex Luthor.


End file.
